


Lend Me Your Heart Awhile

by fezzydrinks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Gen, Next Generation, Unrequited Love, but only for like two seconds - Freeform, i wrote this pre cursed child so enjoy the untarnished nature of it, sort of, that gets requited dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezzydrinks/pseuds/fezzydrinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley hates Scorpius Malfoy, or so she says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lend Me Your Heart Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on Much Ado About Nothing because Rose is quite Beatrice-y in this. Also the weird thing is that I ship Scorbus and yet I can only write Scorose. Why is this? I know not.

Rose Weasley hates Scorpius Malfoy. She hates his eyes, his stupid brown eyes that are the same colour as hers, except they’re not, not really, because hers are dull and muddy, while his are the colour of an oak tree and seem to burn whenever she looks at him. She hates his smirk, the one he only ever seems to aim at her, right after he flirts with one of those idiotic Hufflepuff girls who seem to swoon at him just because he’s tall and blonde. And okay, Rose will admit that even she is attracted to him, she can’t really help it when he’s got a face like a Greek God, with a bone structure to die for and he’s clever and witty as well. But he’s such an arsehole, flirting with girls all the time when he has no intention of asking them out and always teasing her when he gets a higher mark than her (which fortunately doesn’t happen very often because Rose is pretty clever, thank you very much). So it isn’t exactly surprising when Scorpius sidles up to Rose in the library with that smirk on his face and asks if he can study with her, because of course he wants to when she’s been having such a crappy day. Rose scowls and tells him to shove off. Except he’s Scorpius Malfoy so obviously he doesn’t, obviously he sits down and asks her to tell him what’s wrong instead. And really that’s the worst thing about him. It’s so easy to talk to him, to pour out all her pathetic secrets and troubles, which is so embarrassing because she tells him way too much.

So she was having a crappy day and he asked her to tell him about it and she did. She told him how she was in a fight with Albus because for some reason he’d decided she fancied the same girl as him, even though Rose has definitely never had a crush on Poppy Parkinson, because Poppy is the kind of prat who thinks it’s funny to hex people in corridors. And then there’s the whole problem with Hugo in that he is taking recreational potions and it’s his OWL year next year, so that’s just a trainwreck. She only found out a couple of days ago and she’s trying to work out how to confront him and tell her parents without totally alienating her brother, because she still cares about him, obviously. Plus there’s exam stress for her since school actually matters now and she’s meant to have decided on a career for when she has her consultation with Professor Longbottom but she can’t even decide whether or not she should get a haircut, let alone what she wants to do for the rest of her life. And Scorpius listens, is the thing and it always seems as if he genuinely cares. When she’s finished he doesn’t leap into action with advice, he just somehow manages to soothe her and he tells her he feels stressed about life after Hogwarts too and then he makes her laugh when he says that he tries to focus on current stresses to avoid the big, looming ones, like for example the mystery of where sock pairs go. He goes after that and Rose finds she can concentrate on her homework, all of a sudden and she kind of feels better.

They’ve been given time off lessons to revise and Rose is revising Care of Magical Creatures with Albus, who she made up with and along comes Scorpius Malfoy, here to distract her with those eyes. She swears he is doing it on purpose, trying to make her fail this exam so he can beat her and tease her about how he’s the best. He says ‘hi’, in that shy way of his that infuriates Rose because she knows for a fact he’s not just confident, he’s actually fairly arrogant so the idea that he’d be shy around her is laughable. Today he is accompanied by some daringly dressed Ravenclaw, who is really pushing the dress code to its limits with those robes. It kind of looks like she’s got nothing on underneath and then it occurs to Rose that, that may in fact be the point. If Rose couldn’t already tell this girl was a total idiot for following Scorpius Malfoy around while practically drooling she might find it incredibly hot. Instead she focuses on Scorpius and tells him to push off so they can revise. Except then Scorpius holds up his own textbooks and gestures to the otherwise totally full study area and God, Rose hates him for being able to make her feel like a total idiot and an arsehole, when she hasn’t even done anything wrong, really. He sits down and he and his companion study together quietly and Rose hates that she feels so embarrassed and guilty when she shouldn’t feel like she owes him anything. After all, she never asked him to listen to her problems, did she?

It’s a Tuesday and exams are just about over and Rose still hates Scorpius Malfoy, she does really, it’s just that he’s such a good listener and they’re by the lake and nobody else is around and he does look like a Greek God after all so really nobody can blame her for wanting to kiss him. He’s smiling at her, that Scorpius Malfoy smile that makes stomachs flip and he is telling her about his plans for the summer, how he is going to help at a muggle zoo and his face is so alive, so excited that she giggles and she wants to kiss him. Rose is about to tell him about her own plans for the summer but they’re so boring and she wants to kiss him and they’re alone out here so she leans in and she goes from wanting to kiss him to kissing him and oh, if that hasn’t shattered her carefully constructed barrier. The kiss is everything: caramel apples and sparklers and new books and sunrays. Rose Weasley hates Scorpius Malfoy, except maybe she doesn’t, not really.

****** 

Scorpius Malfoy is in love with Rose Weasley. It’s not just her eyes, which are truly fucking beautiful, it’s also her fiery hair and her personality that matches. Not that she’s angry, she’s just strong, somehow and almost unstoppable. Except, that day in the library she didn’t seem that unstoppable. He could tell there was something wrong from her pale face and the fact that she hadn’t turned a page of the tome she was reading in at least fifteen minutes even though Rose was a force when it came to studying. So he got up from his table, went over to hers, and asked her what was wrong. Scorpius may have been in love with Rose but she usually treated him with casual disdain, only really bothering to notice him on the rare occasions that he beat her in tests, which was a good thing really since it made him work much harder. So he was thrilled that she was finally actually talking to him and that she was trusting him with her secrets. Although he wished they could have been speaking in happier circumstances. Scorpius never really knew what to say to make people feel better so he said little, trying to make what he did say count and when he left her she was laughing, so he hoped he’d done okay.

Scorpius was with his second cousin Lynetta and they were heading for the library’s study space so they could do some Muggle Studies revision. On the way he lectured Lyn about her robes, because he was a prefect after all and he could at least try to ensure school rules were upheld. By the time they reached the library Lyn was rolling her eyes at how middle aged he sounded and then Scorpius saw that the only free table was with Rose Weasley and he seized up. Lyn told him to grow some balls, grabbed his sleeve and pulled him over. Which was a bit rich coming from her since she had a massive crush on Albus, who was also at the table and she hadn’t even plucked up the courage to speak to him once, whereas at least Scorpius had, had one conversation with Rose. They got on with studying and every so often Scorpius would sneak looks at Rose, bent over her books with her hair like a curtain in front of her and he’d remember why he was in love with her. Because yes, she was really hot but he also loved that she was the cleverest girl he’d ever met and she was more than a match for him in class.

Exams were over and Scorpius could breathe again. He had been finishing his breakfast in the Great Hall when Rose Weasley darted over and whispered in his ear that he should come with her. And God, Scorpius didn’t know where they were going but the thought was making his heart beat a fast military march in his chest. Scorpius knew he was never going to say no to her in any universe. So they went to the lake together, and remarkably it was still deserted, probably because everyone was still eating, and they sat down. Then they were talking again and this time she was asking him questions and it was a proper conversation, not just her pouring out her heart and then seemingly forgetting about him. Yet here she was and she was about to tell him what she was doing with her summer when she was smiling coyly at him and then she was kissing him. The kiss was like a sudden rainstorm, clearing away the humid, uncertain, waiting sort of weather. It was wind and snow and hail and Scorpius loved it, never wanted it to end. Scorpius Malfoy is still in love with Rose Weasley and he has waited (so long) and now it seems she might fall in love with him too.


End file.
